


融冰

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: 久别重逢的情侣在相处时遇到了一些隐约的困难。
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 26





	融冰

Fashion Club这个企划也算是计划很久了，衣服很早就拿到手，公司也提前知会过了这段时间经常要穿，因此总是摆在衣柜里最显眼的位置。孙彩瑛抬手将白色的外套连带衣架取下来放到床上，要去选内搭时忽然想起什么，转身去床头柜拆出两支抑制剂放进外套口袋里。

队里九个人，她分化得最迟，到现在还没满一年，情热经常来得没规律，只能先用这种方法随时准备着。一开始这确实很麻烦，尤其对队里几个Omega来说，因为没准备而险些弄出营业事故的情况发生了好几次，搞得姐姐们如临大敌，后来干脆每人都随身带点应急的东西防备着；这种情况在名井南和孙彩瑛交往之后好了不少。无论她们俩用了什么样的办法，至少其他人不需要再时刻提心吊胆了。

神奇的事情发生在后面，名井因为身体状况欠佳而暂停活动，孙彩瑛原本应该重新活跃起来的易感期却像是消失了一样蛰伏了：名井不在队里，没有任何Omega能帮她度过不安定的时期，于是孙彩瑛身为Alpha的生理特性仿佛也理解了这种艰难处境，竟然安静地沉寂了下去。她的情热不再三番两次突然发生，反而一两个月都未必有一次，虽然时间不固定，但每次开始前孙彩瑛都会有种奇特的预感。这种预感很难描述，它不是任何一种有标准的征兆，而是一种难以捉摸的感觉，提醒孙彩瑛及时吃药或者注射抑制剂。靠着这种近乎于直觉一样不稳定却准确的“预感”，直到名井归队，孙彩瑛的每一次易感期都来得平稳而且短暂。

名井回来还没多久，孙彩瑛的上一次易感期发生在她回来之前的一个礼拜。按理来说，名井回来了，她不再需要防备易感期的突然发生，但不知道为什么，她还是将床头柜里所剩不多的抑制剂拆了出来。在名井休息的日子里，她们当然每天保持联系，但朝夕相处和异地恋的感觉完全是两回事。宿舍里小南的那张床空空的，只有录制的时候能见到面，有时还会因为公司安排而错开，孙彩瑛最没出息的时候甚至因此而掉了两滴眼泪。那天晚上她握着手机，眼巴巴地望着和小南的对话框，上面的消息停留在“晚安”，底下附着一张狗狗被拍脑袋的贴图。孙彩瑛眼泪汪汪地盯着这张贴图，没忍住抬手假装是小南的手似地摸了两下自己的脑袋，这么丢人的事情当然除了她没有第二个人知道。

现在名井又回到了她身边，不知道在房子里具体的哪个位置，也许在化妆间，也有可能在客厅，总之，只要迈出不超过三十步就可以把她的小南找回来。孙彩瑛却没有选择去找她，而是默不作声将抑制剂放进了口袋。

也许恋爱是有这么一个过程的，正在初恋中的孙彩瑛这样琢磨，太久没有见面，重新相处起来就会有一点奇怪的隔阂，这隔阂无关于感情是否深厚，只是两个久别重逢的人之间在再度变得亲密无间之前需要一个缓冲期。回归的名井和过去似乎并无区别，又似乎迥然不同，孙彩瑛说不出来，只是偶尔在电光火石间觉得有什么变得不一样了——小南看向她的时候，笑起来的时候，摘下发圈然后随意地将长发甩出一个漂亮的弧度的时候。她的眼波总是流转，看向孙彩瑛时含着似是包容又似宠溺的温情，在孙彩瑛想要靠近一步更加清楚地认清时，又聪明地转移视线，留给孙彩瑛一个值得回味的侧影。名井看起来是这样单纯又暗藏玄机，让孙彩瑛时常失去主动靠近她的勇气，她不得不努力把自己的心思收敛起来，即便这份收敛逐渐变得辛苦。

也许是自尊心作祟，孙彩瑛总不希望在这么长时间的两地分居后，当她第一次鼓起勇气单独主动地去找名井，要做的事情竟然是希望她帮忙解决自己的易感期。

有一半队友先被接走去录音了，宿舍里现在人不多，孙彩瑛换衣服一向很快，于是只把房间门关上，没有落锁。她天马行空地想着些事情，比如下一幅画要画什么，或者该去听听榜单上的新歌了，余光瞥到落地镜里自己掀起上衣后露出的瘦削的腰线，动作很快地将衣摆翻过脑袋。还没来得及把T恤完全脱下来，门忽然咔哒一声响，孙彩瑛顿了一下。

有人！她这样说，同时手忙脚乱地试图将衣摆重新扒拉下来。

还没来得及露出脑袋，她赤裸的腰忽然被人抱住了，好闻的青柠气味透过布料丝丝缕缕地飘进她鼻腔。孙彩瑛猝不及防，脱衣服的动作停在原处，手臂滑稽地举着，作茧自缚地用T恤裹住了自己的脑袋。

这味道她很熟悉，不是名井的信息素气味，而是名井很喜欢用的一款香氛的尾调。

……小南？

她试探地问，来者并不急着回答，而是用手慢条斯理地抚摸过她的腰身和小腹。这只手温度不高，但小巧柔软，孙彩瑛被隔绝了视线，触觉变得异常灵敏，感觉到滑过身体的手指干燥而修长。这只手从她的后腰开始抚摸，沿着侧腰的线条滑动到前面来，然后掌心贴住孙彩瑛的肚脐，温柔地覆在上面。

不要动。

名井的声音和她的手一样温柔。

和女朋友只隔着一件衣服的距离，却看不见她漂亮的脸，孙彩瑛也许是被这段时间以来说不清道不明的委屈怂恿，忽然小狗似地呜咽了一声。过去的名井从来受不了她哭，都不用眼泪掉下来，只要孙彩瑛露出水汪汪的眼睛，名井就心软得什么都答应，第一件事一定是凑过去吻她嘴角湿漉漉的小痣。现在的名井却不同了，这声呜咽并没有改变她的主意，她看着将布料顶出一个隐约轮廓的孙彩瑛的鼻梁，反而轻轻笑起来，靠过去隔着衣服在她的鼻尖上吻了一下。

对孙彩瑛而言，这并不能算是安抚，反而更像是挑逗。她着急起来，哼了两声，在深色的衣服里徒劳地睁大眼睛试图看清外面晃动的人影，跟随着那点模糊的影子凑过去，想要和女朋友靠得更近一些。名井顺势捧住她的脸，拇指蹭过她的脸颊，孙彩瑛不知道她正带着什么样的表情：

有没有想我？

孙彩瑛急切地点头，名井似乎因此而高兴了些。她用一只手从孙彩瑛被掀起一半的上衣边缘挤进去，滑过她的后背，然后摸到她的后颈。孙彩瑛怕出事，总是很小心谨慎，抑制贴此时好好地贴着。名井没有多余的动作，很果断地把她后颈上的抑制贴撕了下来，孙彩瑛又呜咽了一声：

上次易感期已经过去好久了……

所以现在快要情热了吗？

名井反应迅速地接上话，这也让孙彩瑛有点措手不及。名井过去很少用“情热”这么直接的词，现在却好像对这种话并不避讳。她来不及多想，混乱地点点头又摇摇头，磕磕绊绊地回答：

不知道，总是不稳定……

算算时间也差不多了吧。名井一边用有些无所谓的语气说，一边用手指按摩孙彩瑛的后颈。这是一直以来名井喜欢对孙彩瑛做的事，以前她们有时候躺在一起，名井就会无意识地伸手过去按压她的皮肤。有时是手臂，有时是大腿，孙彩瑛最喜欢被按摩的地方是后颈，名井使用的力道和她本人一样温和，孙彩瑛常常在这种时候觉得自己像一只被主人宠爱的宠物猫。

这时她忍不住也高兴起来，努力侧过头去蹭了蹭名井，很明朗地回答：嗯。

名井有一下没一下地按着她，挑起视线看了她一眼：所以，如果我不来找小彩的话，小彩打算什么时候来找我？

……

这是让孙彩瑛措手不及的，即便她没看见名井的眼神，也猜得出女朋友说不定是有点生气了。她咽了咽口水，还是举着双手，紧紧抓住衣摆：我想小南会想多休息。

撒谎。

名井忽然笑了。孙彩瑛终于知道了为什么这段时间以来她有点不敢去找小南，因为小南变得比过去更难捉摸了。名井南是一个被温柔包裹的漂亮瓷器，瓷器当中装的东西却远远不止有温柔。她看似柔和，却触手生凉，还有一种难以把握的神秘。这神秘也是属于她的魅力之一，却会令孙彩瑛这样的单纯小猫有些小心翼翼。

现在也是这样。孙彩瑛有点委屈地撇了撇嘴角，名井分明看不见，却适时地伸手抚摸了她的发顶，哄她说没关系。

但是，小彩明明很想和我亲近不是吗？

三言两语哄好了孙彩瑛，名井言归正传：在演唱会上靠我那么紧，我是能感觉到的呀，小彩。

孙彩瑛没说话，脸慢慢地红了。

后颈上一直按揉着她的动作停下了，名井将手从她的衣服里抽出来。她重新环住孙彩瑛的腰，主动地抱住她，然后让她坐到身后的床上，自己则蹲下来，仰头看着还被T恤蒙住的孙彩瑛。

孙彩瑛是这样一种可爱乖巧的猫咪，有时候和狗狗简直没有两样，没有主人的命令就会乖乖地不动。名井望着她，想象衣服里她漂亮的唇边小痣的形状，眼神变得柔情似水。

易感期，随时都可能会来，对吗？

名井询问道。

孙彩瑛点头，同时听见一声皮带被打开的声音。她吓了一跳，还没来得及说什么，名井已经伸手进去，隔着底裤握住了她软软的腺体。她“啊”了一声，不知道名井究竟在看她的上面还是下面，脸红得快滴出血来。

怎么了？

名井温柔地问，孙彩瑛并不知道名井此时已经跪在了她脚边。名井的表情很平和，像是在问孙彩瑛为什么早餐不想吃煎蛋，手上的动作却逐渐明晰起来。她一手握着孙彩瑛，腾出另一只手，不动声色地揭下自己后颈上的抑制贴。

孙彩瑛根本不知道，因为名井的信息素气味非常不合常理：是冰那样完全无色无味的味道。

她并不是没有经历过名井的易感期，第一次时也觉得有些惊诧。那时名井脸很红，低着头露出光洁的肩颈，勾着她的脖颈贴在她怀里，而她只是正常地呼吸着，就逐渐开始有了粗重的鼻息。这感觉非常奇异，那一刻孙彩瑛像是分裂出了两个自己，一个被名井南的信息素煽动着，迅速进入了强制情热，另一个则饶有兴致地观察着这一切。她分明像是没有受到任何刺激，性器就自顾自鼓胀起来，然后名井南的手试探着握住她。接着她们两人的脸都变得非常红。

此时孙彩瑛用力地摇头，名井也就不追问。她单手扶着孙彩瑛的性器，似乎不打算给予她任何刺激，自言自语般地说：不知道易感期什么时候开始的话，就先让你来一次好了。今天傍晚还有直播呢，不能有意外情况。

这一点倒是和过去一样——孙彩瑛的第一反应竟然是偷偷在心里这样想。小南不是很能直面生理需求的类型，每次做之前都要找一些冠冕堂皇的借口。为了不影响工作，为了不影响队友，为了不影响待会儿摄影的状态，如此种种。孙彩瑛猜得出，从不戳穿，反而觉得这样的小南很可爱。

孙彩瑛还在走神，名井已经将她的下装脱到了脚踝，底裤也被卷着脱下来。孙彩瑛下意识将双腿张开了一些，却不知道自己为什么要这样做。名井笑起来，手指蹭过她的性器。

小南……

身体忽然一阵燥热，孙彩瑛心里咯噔一声：这次没有了“预感”。也许孙彩瑛的易感期真的是某种能够感知到人类的东西，名井回来之后，它又变得毫无规律可循。莫名其妙的冲动涌向她的胯下，她有点难受地在衣服里挣了挣，感觉到性器立了起来。名井饶有兴致地用手指抵着它，轻轻地说：小彩，你的那个在跟我打招呼呢。

小南究竟什么时候学会这么……

孙彩瑛脑子里嗡地一声，差点立刻射出来。她努力忍住了，声音里有了点哭腔：小南……

乖。名井见好就收，低头含住她。孙彩瑛骤然被温热湿软地裹住了，一时间身体里的血都冲到了那去，硬得简直隐隐作痛，她咬着牙，倒吸了一口气，在衣服里越来越不安分：小南、小南！

小南没空回答她，伸出手抵住她的小腹。孙彩瑛这段时间去健身房比较勤一点，练出了两条隐约的马甲线，名井的手指就沿着其中一条往上滑，蹭到她被衣服箍住的位置，然后揪住T恤往下拽了拽。孙彩瑛会意，急忙把衣服脱了下来，等她将衣服甩到一边，再整理好头发，看见的就是名井含着她，一手捋起头发别到耳后，直吞到了最里面。

名井穿了一条白色的吊带裙，孙彩瑛的视线沿着垂下的领口滑进去，看见她没穿内衣。她眼底骤然一热，名井正好往下低了低头，挺翘的鼻子埋进软软的耻毛里，让孙彩瑛的顶端压着软肉抵到了喉咙口。孙彩瑛一阵颤栗，弯腰扶着名井的肩膀喘息了一声，含着她的地方被填满，温软地挤压着她一阵痉挛。孙彩瑛知道名井不好受，急忙想往外抽，名井却按住她的手背，将嘴巴里的性器往外推了一点，接着又立刻含进去压到了同样深的位置。

这下孙彩瑛忍不住了，泄露出一声颤抖的呻吟，名井被这两下太深的动作弄得也有些难以消受，于是侧过脸只含住她半截。孙彩瑛眼睁睁看着名井南的脸颊被自己顶出一个圆鼓鼓的形状，像在那里含了一颗过大的糖果球，这形状很快消失，接着再次被顶起来，弄了三两下孙彩瑛就又忍不住想射，急忙按住名井，结结巴巴地说，小南，我要射了……

以前她这样跟名井说，名井都会让她射出来，然后抱住她摸着她的脑袋一起入睡，这次名井却似乎不打算放过她。名井仰视着孙彩瑛，很无辜地眨了眨眼睛，接着让孙彩瑛往外退了一点，只含住她的前端，舌尖很灵巧地蹭过顶端的小孔，在孙彩瑛叫出声之前敏捷地掐住了她的根部。

孙彩瑛这回是真的不知所措了，她从没被掐着不准高潮过，眼里迅速积累起泪水，泪汪汪地看着名井。她勃起得厉害，身体里的快感横冲直撞却无从发泄，整个人都泛出一种急于向欲望投降的隐约的绯色。名井握着她，同时安抚地直起身和她接吻，一点点舔掉她一两颗没忍住落下来的泪，两人的嘴唇彼此厮磨着。

小南……孙彩瑛又求饶地叫名井的名字，名井用温和的眼神看着她。名井的眼睛很大，形状圆润，从里面透出的光也总是优雅从容的。她就这样优雅从容地看着孙彩瑛，一点点把她压到床上，俯视着委屈又急切的女朋友，对视两秒后垂下眼帘，慢条斯理地吻她的嘴唇：

小彩，有多想我？

孙彩瑛抱着她，下面又疼又兴奋，注意力总是忍不住地往下走：有……

名井吻着她的侧颈：有多想？有没有自己做过？

孙彩瑛顿时又眼泪汪汪起来：有的，做的时候总是想着小南，小南会不会觉得我是变态？

原本她绝不会主动坦白这种事，但下面不断产生的酥麻快感让她放弃了这种坚持。理智被磨得所剩无几，她说完之后想的第一件事是怕小南会反感，眼泪立刻泛了上来。小南没有立即回答，用一种她看不懂的深邃眼神望着她，两人安静了片刻，小南重新覆上来，一点点吻掉她的眼泪。

我也想你。名井平静地说，我一个人的时候易感期要用抑制剂扛过去，自己做的时候就总是想你。

这话让孙彩瑛一阵心跳加速，她的性器硬得更厉害了。射精的冲动慢慢淡化下去，快感却不减反增，孙彩瑛胸口起伏，呼吸急促，急迫地望着名井。

名井南也看着她，慢慢掀起自己的裙子。孙彩瑛看不见，却能感到她的腿根光溜溜的，名井南用两腿夹着她，先前握着她性器的手早就松开了，只是扶着那里，孙彩瑛感到有湿润温热的什么贴近，切实地抵住她，让她沿着中间那道缝上下磨蹭。

做到这一步，名井还是忍不住害羞了。她紧紧抿着嘴，低下脑袋埋进孙彩瑛的颈窝里，闷闷地飞快地说：我下面没穿。

孙彩瑛脑子里又是嗡地一声，当场炸起了烟花。

小南，小南……

做到厉害的时候孙彩瑛已经有点意识模糊，忘了自己在哪里、原本应该做什么，注意力都集中在被名井用身体含着上下套弄的地方，无意识地反复念着她的名字。

名井一手和她十指相扣，另一只手支着床单，两边膝盖分开跪在她腰身的位置，不停耸动身体吐出她的性器，再重新坐下去含入深处。她半伏在孙彩瑛身上，吊带裙还穿着，裙摆被胡乱卷起来堆在前面，随着她前后律动的动作蹭着孙彩瑛的腰腹，长发也垂下来拂过孙彩瑛的身体。孙彩瑛小幅度地迎合她，时不时啄吻她的下巴尖，名井低低地喘息，温热的呼吸扑在孙彩瑛的鼻梁上：

累……

你躺下来。

孙彩瑛温柔地哄她，翻身将名井压到身下。两人已经做过一轮了，床单被蹭得皱得不成样子，之前放在上面的外套也掉到地上，孙彩瑛无暇去捡，赤着上身去吻名井的锁骨。她的裤子也蹬掉了，怒张的腺体抵着名井的小腹，名井推了推她，她一手扶住自己，对准湿润柔软的穴口挤进去。

名井的那处在高潮之后就已经被孙彩瑛拓开了，孙彩瑛进去时简直怀疑那里的形状都已经被顶得和自己完全契合。她顺畅无阻地直插到底，名井小声喘了一下，连膝盖都曲了起来，深处很快收紧。孙彩瑛以为她又要绝顶，条件反射地停了一下，被名井一把扣住手背，睁着红通通的眼睛望着她：继续。

名井仰躺在雪白的床上，乌黑的头发铺散开来，纯情的一副长相搭配一身洁白的吊带裙，怎么看都是能拍出一本画报的美丽和优雅——如果忽略她湿润殷红的嘴唇、泛红的眼角与一塌糊涂的下身的话。孙彩瑛看着她，忍不住捞起她的膝弯吻了她的膝盖，名井没来得及做出反应，孙彩瑛就势将她两条腿推开成一个M字，被操得湿润红肿的下身大敞，名井刚要说话，孙彩瑛滚烫的性器就又插了进去。

名井说不出话了，取而代之的是一声绵长的呻吟。她被孙彩瑛填得太满，意识一时间飞散到九霄云外，脑子里能捕捉的只有被孙彩瑛完全插到底的充实感。她紧紧扣着孙彩瑛的手，孙彩瑛慢慢地动腰，动了一会儿名井就加大了扣着她的力道，孙彩瑛茫然地睁大眼睛看着她，下身正好顶到最里面，名井被她插得呜咽一声，调整了一下呼吸才很小声地说：

快……快一点。

孙彩瑛用一只手推着名井的膝盖，知道名井会乖乖将另一只腿也往外侧曲，腾出另一只手用来贴在名井的小腹上。名井用两手抱着她的手腕，被她顶得不停往上耸动，鼻音哼得沉重而短促，每被插进去一次就突然地停一下。孙彩瑛渐渐地将她完全操开，里面湿软得近乎融化，不停有温热的爱液随着她抽出性器的动作被挤出穴口滴落到床单上，内壁又烫又软，包裹着孙彩瑛硬挺的性器，每碾磨一次都有黏腻暧昧的水声。

她很快按照印象找到让小南之前蜷缩着脚趾高潮的地方，对准了不停地冲撞，小南果然又受不了了，呜咽着逐渐叫出了声。她叫床的声音是破碎的，大多被含在唇齿里，努力咬着下唇保持安静。孙彩瑛一边顶她，一边俯下身去和她接吻，这个正面进入的动作因为体位的改变而变得角度更加契合。孙彩瑛直插入她最深处，顶到了尽头软软的小口，名井哀鸣了一声，这极尽委屈又饱含满足的声音被孙彩瑛完全含住咽下去。两人缠绵地接着吻，名井勾着她的脖子，从眼角到颈间都一片绯红，孙彩瑛不能在上面吻出痕迹，只好不停来回地亲吻她，名井抱着她的脑袋，里面一点点越发紧致地咬住孙彩瑛：

小彩、小彩……

孙彩瑛点点头，直起身，扶着名井的两条腿让她翻过去。名井还夹着她，性器在她甬道里足足磨了半圈，名井的腰立刻就软了，脱力地趴在床上。刚才从正面看还不是很明显，名井的后背已经湿透了，连衣裙贴在她身上，包裹出瘦削的蝴蝶骨轮廓，长发湿淋淋地也贴在上面，整个人被笼在情欲的潮气里，随着呼吸的动作起伏身体。孙彩瑛又开始动，名井从嗓子里哼出一声无力的低吟，孙彩瑛俯身下去吻她的后背，名井反过一只手摸索她，孙彩瑛将手指递过去，她就如同抓住稻草一样紧紧握住。孙彩瑛不停动着腰，到名井的深处开始痉挛时用力干进最后一下。尽头的小口豁然被挤开了，名井发出一声压抑的尖叫，孙彩瑛急忙从后面抱住她，安抚地到处吻她赤裸的肌肤，最后拨开她的头发咬住她的腺体。

刺痛和酥麻的感觉混在一起，名井南有几秒钟觉得大脑一片空白，身体已经不是自己的了。她虚弱地趴着，孙彩瑛温和地吻她，学着她平时的样子按揉她的后颈。两人贴在一起歇了半晌，孙彩瑛竟还留在她里面不肯出来，名井屈膝用脚跟踢了她一下，她才有点不好意思地笑着从名井身体里退出来。

性器摩擦内壁的感觉让名井忍不住又呻吟了一回，带出来的精液和先前从她身体里淌出来的水一起把床单弄得一塌糊涂。孙彩瑛吸了吸鼻子，空气里只有她自己的信息素气味，但这味道里又有些只有她们二人能感受到的强烈情欲。她眷恋地用鼻尖磨蹭名井的肩膀，又滑下去舔她湿漉漉的腿根，舔到腿心时名井瑟缩了一下，孙彩瑛抓住她的腿，舌尖滑过她还兴奋着的外部性器，名井软绵绵地哼起来。

小彩，小彩。

怎么了？

孙彩瑛刚用舌头给她把穴口里流出来的东西清理干净，鼻尖都湿漉漉的，重新挪上去抱住名井。

小彩喜欢我吗？

孙彩瑛不假思索：当然喜欢了！

名井笑起来，不说话了，安静地窝在她怀里。

孙彩瑛抱着她躺了一会儿，斟酌着开口：不过……感觉小南回来之后，变得有点不一样了。

哪里不一样？

名井像是快要睡着了，拍拍她的手背，又举到唇边吻了一下。

孙彩瑛又脸红了：说不清……感觉，比以前更像姐姐。

名井睁开眼睛，没有急着说话，孙彩瑛把脸埋进她后颈，蹭着她嗅着她身上的香气。过了一会儿，名井笑起来，她的眼神还有些失焦，人也因为处于过长的余韵当中而有些理智出走，这神色在孙彩瑛看来尤其温柔诱人。她翻身朝向孙彩瑛，啄了一下她的鼻尖。

那你爱不爱姐姐？

孙彩瑛的小脸红扑扑的，她又不好意思了，一边脸红一边用力地点头：爱的！

名井心满意足地抱住她，揉了揉她的头发。孙彩瑛记得这个位置，是她想念名井南时，自己悄悄抚摸过的地方。


End file.
